


Birthday Boy

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implications of Sexual Intercourse, Kissing, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: It's the morning of Tom's birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr right after Tom's actual birthday. This is a repost, but hope you enjoy it either way :) x

The soft snores from Tom woke you up from your slumber and you scrunched your eyebrows together, cheek feeling numb from being squished into the soft pillow. The sun was shining brightly and it hurt your eyes when you peeled them open, feeling like a pile of bricks had fallen down on your face. The big ball of fire was standing too far up in the sky for it to be early morning, and you couldn’t help but smile in amusement at the thought of Tom sleeping in for once. You reached out to your phone on the nightstand, pressing the home button and squinting at the lit up screen to look at the time.

11:45AM. Usually, Tom would be up by seven, take a quick jog around the neighborhood before showering and settling in the kitchen to cook you both breakfast while you snoozed away in bed, sunk underneath the covers.

You stuck your leg out from the cocoon of covers, trying not to shiver violently when the cold air hit your bare skin. Without making too much noise, you pulled yourself out of bed, hands coming up to rub at your eyes as you stretched by the bed. You turned around, looking down at your boyfriend to find him sleeping on his back, face relaxed and lips separated while he slept peacefully. His hair was messy from his late night shower and the white t-shirt he was wearing was wrinkly but it made you smile in endearment anyway.

The carpet of the hallway brushed against the soles of your feet as you padded towards the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible so you wouldn’t wake the birthday boy up; You were fully intending on cooking him a late brunch and surprise him.

You got the ingredients out, not wasting any time with stirring the pancake batter while you walked back and forth to bring out the necessities and setting the table. It was only when you were standing by the stove, flipping the fourth pancake that you heard a meager shuffle behind you before you felt hands sneak around your waist, arms enveloping your body and fitting precisely like a puzzle piece. You jumped, heart racing in your chest as you flipped the pancake onto the plate nearby before turning around, arms still around your middle area to take a peek at the intruder.

Tom was looking at you, eyes sleepy but the smile on his lips looked as bright as ever. His hair looked wild and it made you grin as your hands reached up to touch him, skin tingling when it came in contact with his arms.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” You tried to sound disapproving, lower lip protruding as you pouted at him. “I was gonna surprise you.”

His eyebrows rose on his forehead, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

“I am surprised, my darling.” He took a look at the set up table and the stack of pancakes on the counter to the side of you. “This looks amazing. All for me?”

You smiled at him teasingly, humming. “I can’t think of any reason why you’d be worthy of all this.”

Tom let out a startled laugh, hands squeezing your sides before pulling you in flush against his body. The sunlight was bringing so much light into the kitchen, and it made Tom’s eyes look gorgeous. You couldn’t stop the palm of your hand from pressing flat against his chest, feeling his heartbeat and the heat radiate through the shirt he was wearing.

“Oh, really?” His voice dropped into a low whisper as he leaned forward, pale eyes trained on you. “And here I thought you’d made all this to celebrate my birthday.”

You grinned at him, pushing your cheek into the hand he brought up to cup your cheek with.

“Or maybe, to say thank you for all the mind blowing orgasms I provided you with last night.” He continued and you immediately felt your cheeks grow warm, lips falling open into an o as you brought your eyes up to look at him. “No?”

“I can’t seem to remember that.” You said without missing a beat, thanking yourself mentally for sounding so unaffected even though your facial expression and pounding heart said otherwise.

It was no use to put up a front with the man in front of you, mostly because he knew you like the palm of his hand but Tom loved to tease you to no end. He was usually so serious about everything and you adored that about him. But this? When he let down his guard and got into a playful mood? That was your favorite thing. It happened randomly and you always played along, mostly because it would lead to great sex and heightened self-confidence.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the man in front of you leaned down fully, nose nuzzling your cheek as he breathed you in. You could feel the heat of his breath on the side of your face, face automatically leaning into it to feel more of him. He had slight stubble and it tickled your face as you pressed your cheek to his.

“Want a repeat?” He murmured into your ear. Just by that question, along with the raspiness of his voice, you could feel your body tingling with all sorts of feelings.

Your hands gripped his arms, teeth digging down on your lower lip to stop yourself from whimpering pathetically. It was absolutely ridiculous how fast he could turn you into a puddle of hormones, even after all these years.

“Food first.” You managed to rasp out, feeling lightheaded as Tom pulled back only slightly, eyes shining with mischief and lips stretching into a smile when he saw the state you were in.

“I prefer to eat something else.”

The bastard knew what he was doing to you and you were about to open your mouth to snap at him with whatever sass you had in mind. But he stopped you effectively by pressing his lips to yours into a kiss that started out innocent enough.

A small moan escaped your lips as you tasted him, tasted the mint on his tongue from his toothpaste. He snuck his fingers into your hair, gripping the strands between his slender fingers before pulling only slightly so you tilted your head up; Giving him easier access to kiss and suck down your jaw and throat.

“Tom…” You murmured out, the name coming out in a sigh as he pulled your tank top down and buried his face into your cleavage, sighing into your skin like a starved man. He hummed in response, not bothering to speak. “Stove.”

He pulled away, straightened his back without a word and reached behind you to turn the stove off with a quick flick of his fingers. You let out a small, startled yelp when he picked you up easily, carrying you to the bedroom; Tom’s lips stretching into a wide smile at what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
